You're Mine
by iShip Seddie
Summary: Takes place after iCan't Take It. Just a little something I came up with because I was bored and I usually think of Sam and Freddie when I'm bored. Cute, fluffy, and 100% SEDDIE.


**AN-Hey! Sorry I haven't written or updated iMove Forward in a while. I've just been really busy with school and all the acceptance letter stuff! But, here I am! I have bad news though. I got a new computer, so I lost all the chapters I had typed for iMove Forward. I don't know if I should continue the story. If you really like it, let me know! I'll decide by your comments!**

**Anyway, this story takes place after iCan't Take It and before iLove You. I kind of hope something like this happened, in the mind of Dan, of course. The story starts off after Sam and Freddie have yet ANOTHER fight on poor Carly's bed. **

**Enjoy and review, please!**

Sam and Freddie walked quietly out of Carly's apartment after their late night fight on her bed. It was now 3:30 in the morning.

"Hey," Sam yawned, leaning against the wall outside the two apartments. "Do you think buses run this late?"

"Buses? I don't know," Freddie replied. "Why?"

"I have to go home, don't I?" Sam laughed. "Whatever, I guess I'll walk. See you tomorrow, nub."

Freddie's eyes widened and he jumped and blocked Sam from leaving. "I am _not _letting you do that, Sam," he said firmly.

"It's not that big a deal, Freddie."

"Sam, it's the middle of the night. You don't know what could be out there at this time. I don't want you to get hurt."

Sam grinned, pinching Freddie's cheeks. "Aw, is little Fredward trying to protect me?" she teased.

"Yes!" Freddie nodded. "I care about you, Sam! Is it _not _normal for a guy to protect his girlfriend? I want you to be safe!"

Sam looked down, her cheeks blushing slightly. "No, I guess not," she said softly. "But I can't sleep at Carly's. She just kicked us out of her house!"

Freddie sighed and opened the door of his apartment. "Come on," he said. "You're sleeping here." He lightly nudged Sam through the door and closed it behind them.

Sam's eyes widened. "Are you _sure_? I mean, your mom-"

"is out of town at a Progressive Parents meeting. It's all good," Freddie finished for her.

Sam smiled. "Well, in that case… Race you to your room!" She took off, leaving Freddie to smirk and sprint after her.

Freddie caught up with her just before she reached the door of his room. He spun her around and threw her over his shoulder. Sam pounded her fists on his back.

"Freddie! Let me go!" she yelled, not caring about the giggles that were escaping her mouth.

Freddie turned his head to the side to whisper in her ear. "I win."

That just made Sam hit him even harder.

Freddie chuckled, carrying Sam into his room, kicking the door closed once they entered. He walked to his bed, carefully placing Sam on it. Before she could get up, he got onto the bed himself, hovering over her, with his elbows supporting his weight.

Sam looked up at Freddie's face, which was only about three inches away from hers. "What are you doing?" she asked him.

Freddie smiled down at her, brushing away a few strands of hair that were covering her eyes. "Nothing," he replied.

Sam just stared into his eyes, lost in his gaze.

Freddie slowly leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. He kissed her, slowly, but also chastely.

Three years ago, if anyone would have asked him if he would ever consider going out with Sam Puckett, he would have laughed in their face. But now, he wishes he could go back in time and send a message to his younger self, telling him that one day, this blonde-headed demon is going to steal his heart.

When the need of oxygen took over his lungs, he pulled away. Looking down at Sam's beautiful blue eyes always mesmerized him. He was noticing more and more beautiful things about Sam every day.

Sam yawned. "I'm tired," she said, rubbing her forehead.

"Me too," Freddie agreed, moving to the head of the bed.

Sam watched him as he got under the covers. He motioned for her to come over. So, she made her way under the covers, instantly feeling comfortable.

Freddie laughed at her, but it was a little bit awkward. This was the first time they would be sleeping in the same bed. That's why there was about six inches of space between their bodies. He didn't want it to be like that, so he gently pulled Sam to him, wrapping his arms around her.

Sam, who was now enjoying this, cuddled into him, burying her face into his neck.

Freddie smiled, lifting up her shirt and drawing lazy patterns on the skin of her lower back. He kissed her forehead, grinning when she looked up at him.

"Hey," she said softly. "I don't know if I said it enough already, but I really am so sorry for what happened two days ago."

"Sam, I already said it's fine," Freddie told her. "And, besides, I'm kinda happy you sabotaged my application."

"What?" she exclaimed. "I thought it was your dream!"

Freddie twirled a curl of her hair around his finger. "It _was_, but then I realized that if I went, I wouldn't have been able to be with the most beautiful girl in the world. I mean, she was also the one who got me to forgive you."

Sam instantly sat up, glaring at him. "You're such a jerk. You love Carly. I should have known this wasn't gonna last." She started to leave, but Freddie grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"I don't love Carly!" he exclaimed.

"Well, you said the most beautiful girl in the world was the one who got you to forgive me! And I'm pretty sure Carly did that!"

"Sam _you_ got me to forgive you!"

"What?" Sam asked in disbelief, suddenly calming down.

Freddie inhaled. "Yes. You got me to forgive you on your own. Yeah, Carly's words helped, but my love for you was what made me realize that ending our relationship would be the worst decision of my life."

Sam's eyes softened. "Oh," she whispered. She leaned down and pulled Freddie's mouth to hers.

Freddie closed his eyes, instantly feeling the sensation he got whenever he kissed Sam. It was the best feeling in the world. He pulled her closer, making her lie on top of him. He wrapped his muscular arms around her small frame, feeling the curve of her body.

Sam pulled away, only to stare into Freddie's warm, brown eyes. After a couple of seconds, she got back under the covers and into her original position, pressed into Freddie's side.

"Can I ask you a question?" Freddie asked her, taking her hand and rubbing her knuckles with his thumb.

"Sure," Sam mumbled, closing her eyes, almost falling asleep.

Freddie hesitated, and then asked her, "Do you really 'kinda' love me?"

Sam's eyes shot open, and she moved her head so she could see her boyfriend's face, looking down at her. Slowly, she nodded. She couldn't help but blush when she saw the smirk that appeared on his face.

"Well, that's good," he smiled. "Because I'm pretty sure that I 'kinda' love you, too." He paused, then continued, "What, scratch that, I'm absolutely positive that I l-"

Sam slapped her palm across his mouth, eyes wide. "Don't say it," she ordered. "Not now."

Freddie's eyes were filled with confusion. He removed Sam's hand. "Why not?"

Sam sighed. "Because I want you to say it when it is the only thing you're thinking about. Not when I've done something wrong."

Freddie nodded in understanding. "Okay, but it'll be soon, so watch out." He poked her side playfully.

Sam swatted his hand away, and then she looked at the clock. "Hey, it's almost four in the morning. I think I would like to get some sleep before I smell the bacon from Carly's. Because I will jump right out of bed."

Freddie chuckled. "Me too. And we wouldn't want you to be tired while you eat your bacon now, would we?"

Sam punched his arm. "Oh, shut up. Goodnight, lover boy."

Freddie leaned down and placed a soft, yet firm kiss on Sam's lips. "Goodnight, baby. I'll be here when you wake up."

"Okay," Sam said, resting her head on Freddie's chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

Freddie took a deep breath. "I love you, Sam." He waited for a reply, but all her got was the faint sound of Sam's snoring. He laughed, wondering how she could have fallen asleep so fast.

"Hey, you might not have heard me, but it's true," he whispered to the dark room. "I love you, and you mean the world to me. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. So, since you didn't hear me, I will tell you again. But only when the time is right. It has to be the perfect time. And I will say it first."

Freddie closed his eyes and smiled. "When the time is right…"

Sam's head shifted on Freddie's chest, and he softly spoke again.

"Oh, and one more thing, Sam. You belong to one person. One male. One tech-nerd, train-loving, geeky nub who loves you. You belong to me. No one else. You're no one else's. You're mine."

He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes. He immediately fell asleep, filling the room with the sound of their snoring.


End file.
